64 razones para amarte
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: 64 momentos que nos muestran lo cercanos que son Tsuna y Kyoya. Puede haber otras parejas.
1. 2 am

**Título original:** 64 Reasons I love you

**Autor:** ChirpChrip1827

**Summary:** 64 momentos que nos muestran lo cercanos que son Tsuna y Kyoya. Puede haber otras parejas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.** Esta es una traducción autorizada.** _[Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]_

* * *

A/N: Así que este es mi triste intento de hacer el reto 64_Damn Prompts en LJ.

Quería hacerlo de un solo fandom y tuve un momento muy, muy difícil al elegir entre una pareja de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o AkuRoku de Kingdom Hearts, pero finalmente me decidí por este :)

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ No soy dueño de Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

Prompt: 02 a.m.

Pareja: 1827 con un poco de 8059.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando Kyoya subió los escalones de la mansión Vongola, haciendo tintinear las llaves en sus manos y con Yamamoto detrás de él, con las manos sobre su cabeza. "Hombre… ojalá hubiéramos llegado a casa antes", dijo Yamamoto con un suspiro. "Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hayato."

"Lo veras cuando vayas a la cama." Respondió Kyoya mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y se deslizaba fuera de sus zapatos –Yamamoto siguió su ejemplo.

"Supongo, pero ahora debe estar dormido." Yamamoto suspiró –cerrando la puerta. "¿Es tarde, sabes?" Kyoya solo gruño mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero, cuando lo hizo algo en la sala le llamo la atención. Yamamoto estaba a mitad del camino de subir las escaleras cuando notó que Kyoya no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Vienes, Hibari?"

"Adelántate." El guardián de la nube respondió mientras caminada hacia la sala de estar. Yamamoto lo miró por un minuto antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir subiendo las escaleras –él en realidad solo estaba preocupado por ver al chico de cabello plateado en ese momento.

Kyoya se aflojó la corbata mientras se acercaba al sofá. Efectivamente, Tsuna estaba dormido en el sofá –sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su castaño cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual.

"Tonto herbívoro," Kyoya murmuró cariñosamente cuando aparto un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Tsuna, "no tienes que esperar por mi…"

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Por si alguien no lo entendió –Kyoya y Yamamoto tuvieron una misión juntos y no llegaron a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Tsuna quiso esperar a Kyoya, pero se quedó dormido como el chico adorable que es.


	2. Metáforas

N/A: En verdad creo que Kyoya se comporta de diferente manera alrededor de Tsuna –No solo eso, sino que ha crecido con él. Por otra parte –estarán en Italia para una especie de "entrenamiento" ahora que Tsuna se ha casi-graduado de secundaria.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Sigue sin ser mío. En caso de que no haberlo mencionado.

Prompt: Metáfora

Pareja: 1827

* * *

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar de la mansión Vongola, mordisqueando el final de su lápiz mientras pensaba –su espalda estaba recargada contra el descansa-brazos y sus ahora largas (en verdad había dado el estirón cuando fue un poco mayor (ahora tenía dieciocho)) piernas estaban flexionadas manteniendo en su lugar el libro de texto que estaba usando como apoyo.

"¿Qué estas comiendo?" Pregunto una voz –el castaño inclino la cabeza hacía atrás para ver a Kyoya de pie detrás de él, con una revista en la mano. "En realidad, creo que la pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué te estás comiendo tu lápiz?"

Tsuna le sacó la lengua al mayor, "Estoy tratando de hacer las tareas que los sensei me dieron."

Los ojos azul-metálico escanearon el papel en el que Tsuna estaba trabajando, "¿Estás teniendo problemas con las metáforas? ¿Qué tan tonto eres, Tsuna?"

"Esto no está bien." Tsuna respondió con una mueca. "Es difícil seguir todas esas partes del discurso –son confusas."

"A tus dieciocho años."

"¿Y? Tienes diecinueve y no puedes recordar llevar tu identificación cada vez que vas a la sede."

Kyoya dejó escapar un 'pfft' mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el sofá. "Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Me resulta estúpido mostrarle a esos herbívoros mi ID cuando saben perfectamente quién soy."

Tsuna no contestó, volvió a mirar hacia el techo con el lápiz en la boca, "Y qué hay de… Reborn es como un demonio"

"Similar."

"¿Eh?"

"Eso es una comparación, no una metáfora. No lo puedes utilizar como tal."

Tsuna suspiró. "¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto, Kyoya?"

El guardián de la nube sonrió ligeramente. "Porque eso sería hacer trampa, Tsunayoshi."

"¿Y?"

Kyoya no le dio una respuesta cuando se levantó, "Es mi turno para recoger a Futa, Lambo, e I-pin de la escuela."

"¡Quiero ir!" Tsuna declaró – saltando de su lugar y causando que el libro que descansaba en sus piernas hiciera un ruido sordo al caer.

"¿No tienes tarea que hacer?"

Mientras observaba al chico de cabello negro desaparecer Tsuna frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada mortal a la hoja en la que había estado trabajando. "Estúpidas metáforas…"

* * *

N/F: Compartimos el sentimiento, Tsu-chan...


	3. Cielo

A / N: ¿Saben la cantidad de direcciones que esto puede tomar? ¡Demasiadas!

Disclaimer: Nop.

Prompt: Cielo.

Pareja: 1827

* * *

El brazo de Kyoya Hibari estaba descansando detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia el cielo que estaba por encima de él, estaba recostado en la azotea de su escuela, como siempre. Sus ojos azul-metálicos vieron un objeto blanco bastante familiar que alguna vez lo había calmado. "Una nube, ¿eh?" Levantó la mano para poder ver el anillo en su dedo. El anillo de plata brillo contra la luz del sol cuando Kyoya lo vio. El pequeño relieve le devolvió la intimidante mirada –casi burlándose de él.

Frunció el ceño –no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni una sola cosa acerca de toda aquella situación. ¿Siendo arrastrados dentro de una mafia de la cual ni siquiera había escuchado hasta hacia unos meses? Bueno, en realidad -¿realmente habían sido arrastrados? ¿La mafia no era en la mayoría de las situaciones 'los chicos malos'?

"¡Buenos días al extremo, Tsuna!"

"¡Juudaime!"

"¡Yo, Tsuna!"

"H-Hola chicos..."

Kyoya dejó caer la mano a su lado mientras se sentaba.

No importaba lo que pensara. Lo único que importaba era proteger su cielo.

* * *

F/N: ¿Realmente necesito explicar esto? O, para el caso, ¿quién dijo qué?


	4. Escena perdida

N/A: Tenía varias ideas para esto. Al final elegí ésta.

Contiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga.

Discleimer: No es mío~

Prompt: Escena perdida.

Pareja: 1827

"¿Qué e- él qué?" Tsuna tartamudeo –su cabeza punzaba con fuerza mientras sus grandes ojos marrones observaban a sus amigos –Dino estaba mirando al suelo, Gokudera parecía enojado, Yamamoto estaba sonriendo peo había cierta aprehensión debajo de su expresión, y Ryohei estaba inusualmente callado.

"Lo siento, Tsuna…" murmuró Dino. "Cuando él dijo que no quería participar, no pensé que quería decir que se uniría a alguien más. Supuse que no quería tener nada que ver con esto."

Tsuna guardo silencio durante un minuto. "Está bien…"

"No esta bi-" Gokudera comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Yamamoto, quien coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Podrían dejarme a solas, chicos? Creo que me voy a dormir," Tsuna dijo en voz baja.

"Pensé que la gente con conmociones cerebrales no se supone que deba dormir", reflexionó mientras Ryohei era empujado fuera de la habitación por Dino.

Una vez que todos se habían ido Tsuna se recostó sobre uno de sus costados y dejó que las lágrimas que había estado guardando por Kyoya cayeran.

N/F: Odio que Kyoya no esté trabajando con el equipo de Reborn. Quiero decir ¿qué demonios?


	5. Grados

N/A: No sé hablar italiano... así que no me por las malas traducciones, estoy usando Google xD

Discleimer: ¿Aún debo decirlo?

Prompt: Grados

Pareja: 8059

"E fottuto congelamento!*" Gokudera gritó mientras salía a la nieve. "¿Por qué demonios querías venir aquí de todos modos?"

Yamamoto se rio mientras saltaba por las escaleras, "Quería jugar en la nieve contigo."

"No tenemos cinco años, Takeshi," Gokudera resopló rodando los ojos. "Y nadie juega en la nieve cuando estamos por debajo de los cero grados."

"Yo lo hago."

"No estás en tu sano juicio. ¡Ahora, me gustaría ir adentro antes de que ambos tengamos hipotermia!

El chico de cabello oscuro le dio otra sonrisa mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos, "Me siento bien Hayato".

"Questo perché il vostro un freak **" Gokudera refunfuñó por lo bajo. "Takeshi, estamos como a veinte grados bajo cero aquí. Tu padre te mataría por estar aquí afuera."

Yamamoto dejó de girar por un momento y miró a su novio de cabello plateado, "Cinco minutos, Hayato... ¿Por favor?"

Gokudera quería decirle que no, pero era imposible cuando Yamamoto le miraba con esos ojos de cachorro. Con un suspiro contestó, "¡Muy bien! Cinco minutos."

Yamamoto sonrió casi al instante: "¡Vamos a hacer un ángel de nieve juntos!"

N/F: Así que, no es 1827... Pero aun así es lindo :3 Pensé que estaría bien si Gokudera volvía a Italia de vez en cuando ya que es italiano.

*: Está jodidamente helado aquí.

**: Eso es porque eres un bicho raro.


	6. Aprovechar el dìa

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.

Prompt: Aprovechar el día

Pareja: 1827

Kyoya fue despertado por la suave música que invadía su dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta en su cama tratando de volver a dormir, pero resultó se inútil ya que la música lo mantenía despierto. Después de un momento suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama –decidiendo ir a la planta baja ya que no había ninguna esperanza de que pudiera dormir por más tiempo. No se molestó en ponerse una camisa ya que las únicas que estarían en el lugar a esa hora (8 a.m.) –y que vivían en el lugar – serían Chrome e I-pin, que ya lo habían visto vistiendo solo unos bóxer por lo que seguramente verlo en sus pantalones de pijama no sería peor que eso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Kyoya –frotándose suavemente los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras. No hubo respuesta. Para entonces, ya había llegado a la parte inferior de las escaleras. Vio a Tsuna tratando de seguirle el paso a Gokudera estando entre sus brazos –el chico de cabello plateado trataba de enseñarle a bailar, y Yamamoto estaba sentado junto a un equipo de sonido riendo ante la imagen.

Kyoya también rio un poco mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a Gokudera y Tsuna –quien se separó del guardián de la tormenta. "Esto no está funcionando, Gokudera-kun…" gimió Tsuna.

Un dedo tocó su hombro y el menor se dio la vuelta para ver a Kyoya. "¿Bailarías conmigo?"

Sin dudarlo Tsuna asintió: "Si."


	7. Opuestos

N/A: Me debatí entre 1827, 8059 y 6996 por un tiempo. Y entonces me di cuenta –¡OMG DINO!

Así que sí, ¡aquí estamos!

Disclaimer: No, no, no.

Prompt: Opuestos

Pareja: DxS con 1827

* * *

"Simplemente no lo entiendo", arrastrando las palabras, Tsuna miró hacia la mesa.

Kyoya lo escuchaba cuando atravesó la pieza de pollo con su tenedor y movió sus ojos hacia arriba, "¿Qué no entiendes?"

"Dino y Squalo," contestó el moreno. "Son completamente opuestos."

El guardián de la nube lo miró por un momento, recordando cuando el jefe de la familia Cavallone y el capitán de estrategia se sentaron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas mientras Dino le lanzaba a Fuuta un poco de puré de papas riendo y Squalo discutía con Yamamoto.

"Los opuestos se atraen." Respondió Kyoya apartando la vista de Tsuna. "Lo mismo ocurrió con nosotros, ¿no es así?"

"Fue así, ¿no?"

* * *

N/F: Ngggh tan corto…


	8. Dejarse llevar por la pasión

N/A: No debo... cambiar... la... clasificación... no... no...

Disclaimer: Sigo sin serlo~

Aviso: Dejarse llevar por la pasión

Pareja: 1827

* * *

"Tsuna," gimió Kyoya mientras las manos de Tsuna se deslizaban seductoramente por su pecho. "Tienes que detenerte. Debo ir a una reunión."

"No recuerdo haberlos citado," respondió Tsuna mientras se agachaba –con sus piernas una a cada lado de su novio –y lo atraía para besarlo.

Kyoya hablo una vez más cuando el castaño se alejó –totalmente sin aliento, como siempre: "Eso es porque no lo hiciste, es con la CEDEF." Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Tsuna descendió pasando su cintura. "Tu padre podría venir a buscarnos en cualquier momento."

"No me importa." Tsuna gruñó. "No he tenido suficiente tiempo a solas contigo como para hacer esto en la semana –uno de nosotros siempre llega tarde a casa o simplemente no llega."

"Si él nos encuentra así-" Otro gemido se escuchó cuando Tsuna continuo su tarea: "voy a estar muerto y entonces realmente–" otro gemido "no voy a volver a casa."

Tsuna suspiró mientras sacaba las manos de los pantalones de Kyoya y se sentó, "Bien, bien, solo no tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

N/F : Estaba tentada a hacer que Iemitsu los viera.


	9. Conexión

Prompt: Opuestos

Pareja: 1827

* * *

Kyoya se sentía irritado.

Le molestaba la forma en que se sentía atraído por Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No quería estar cerca de alguien tan débil y ruidoso como lo era el castaño -sin mencionar el hecho de que siempre tenía a una multitud a su alrededor (ya sea porque había hecho algo estúpido y las personas se reían de él o por que eran sus amigos), que era una de las razones por las que se sentía molesto.

Pero había algo en esos grandes ojos marrones y en la sonrisa tímida que siempre hacían que regresara a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Él no quería- no podía dejar a Tsunayoshi solo cuando estaba en problemas.

Tenía que ayudarlo, porque no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de vivir sin ese chico tan molesto.


	10. La calma y la tormenta

N/A: Cuando ví por primera vez el prompt en la lista, lo asocié inmediatamente con Gokudera. Pero cuando levanté la vista el sentido cambió totalmente.

Prompt: La calma y la tormenta.

Pareja: 1827 (no del fluff que suelo escribir)

* * *

"¿Habías siquiera pensado en cómo me afectaría cuando lo decidiste?" Gritó Tsuna -su expresión únicamente mostraba lo furioso que se sentía. "¿O ta siquiera pensaste en qué pasaría con nosotros cuando lo hiciste?"

"Esto no es acerca de ti, o incluso de nosotros," respondió Kyoya con una expresión calmada. "Esto es sobre mí y lo que tengo que hacer." Fong no se molesto en señalar que no era así, se trataba del arcobaleno.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi para ayudarte?" Tsuna gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Somos una pareja, se supone que debes confiar en mí!"

Kyoya se estremeció y desvió la mirada ligeramente para evitar ver directamente a los llameantes ojos marrones de Tsunayoshi. "Lo hago-"

"Mírame." Kyoya ignoró la petición. "Confío en tí."

"No, non lo haces." Susurró Tsuna. "¡Mírame, Kyoya!"

"Yo... Tsuna, tienes que entender-" Kyoya comenzó, aún sin mirar directamente al guardian del cielo como se lo había pedido.

"Así que esa es tu respuesta." Murmuró el castaño mirando hacía abajo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo estaba en modo última voluntad. "Bien. Entonces así será." Antes de que Dino -penas conciente- o Ryohei pudieran hacer algo, Tsuna se abalanzó sobre Kyoya.


	11. Animal

N/A: Este drabble me hace ENOJAR D: Porque, personalmente, me encanta mi gatito

Disclaimer: ¿Yo? ¿Dibujar? ¡HAHAHAHA!

Prompt: Animal

Pareja: 1827

* * *

Kyoya estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunas carpetas -la gente que quería unirse a la CEDEF, los reportes de misión, y otras cosas -cuando oyó un chillido de terror muy familiar.

Sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, Kyoya se apoyó en su mano y comenzó la cuenta regresiva "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Kyoya!" Tsuna gritó cuando irrumpió en la oficina - apenas notando la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyoya mientras lo hacía.

El guardián de la nube lo miró, "¿Qué pasa esta vez, Tsuna?"

"¡No puedo encontrar a Natsu!" Tsuna exclamó frenéticamente. Kyoya estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba seguro que había dejado salir a Natsu, cuando Tsuna continuó, "Él estaba corriendo alrededor de mi oficina como siempre lo dejo hacer cuando estoy solo, y luego Gokudera entro quejándose de los novatos de los que había tenido que encargarse desde que Yamamoto se fue de misión, no cerró la puerta por completo y Natsu se salió. ¿Qué voy a hacer Kyoya? ¡Nadie más sabe acerca de él!"

"Primero cálmate," Kyoya ordenó – esperando mientras Tsuna daba un par de respiraciones profundas. "Ahora, ¿en dónde has buscado?"

"En todas partes, inclu-" su respuesta fue interrumpida por un grito. Antes de que Kyoya pudiera detenerlo, Tsuna estaba corriendo fuera de la habitación, "¡Natsu!"

..::..

Cuando Kyoya bajó hasta el pasillo, encontró a Tsuna mirando con dureza a un miembro de la CEDEF que estaba acurrucado lejos de él, Natsu estaba siendo acunado en los brazos de Tsuna, parecía bastante asustado.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Kyoya exigió mientras se acercaba.

Su novio (y jefe) no aparto la mirada del hombre cuando dijo, "Le pisó la cola de Natsu."

Kyoya se frotó la frente, "Llévalo a tu oficina, Tsuna. Recuerda que no debes dejar que salga otra vez." Tsuna lo miró durante un minuto antes de comenzar a alejarse - arrullando suavemente al pequeño león para calmarlo.

"S- señor, no lo hice-" el hombre comenzó cuando Tsuna se perdió de vista.

"Sinceramente, no me importa," Kyoya suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su oficina, "No dejes que pase de nuevo. Tsuna podría matarte."

* * *

N/F: ¿Lección aprendida? Tengan cuidado de sus mascotas =. =


	12. Niños

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir hoy...

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman no es shounen-ai y por lo tanto no es mío.

Prompt: Niños Pareja: LI, ligero 8059

* * *

Gokudera estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama pasando los canales de la tv cuando Yamammoto se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación con evidente enojo para escribir un informe para Tsuna -el guardián de la lluvia recientemente había comenzado a entrenar a los reclutas y al parecer más de unos pocos estaban siendo un verdadero desafío.

La paz de la habitación fue rota por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del dormitorio. "Adelante." gritó Yamamoto -volviendo la cabeza para mirar quien era.

"Gokudera," dijo la voz inusualmente suave, a pesar de tener quince años, de Lambo, entrando a la habitación -deteniéndose una vez que estuvo dentro, "¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó evidentemente incomodo.

Gokudera se sentó -pensando que algo serio tenia que estar pasando si Lambo lo había llamado por su nombre y no por unos de esos estúpidos apodos que le daba. "Claro." Acarició el lugar a lado de él en la cama y le mando a Yamamoto una mirada. Él capto la indirecta.

"Iré a entrenar un poco." Mintió Yamamoto mientras salía del lugar.

Lambo lo vio alejarse antes de regresar su atención a Gokudera. "Se fue por mi, ¿no? No puede entrenar sin su espada."

"Sí, lo hizo," se rió entre dientes Gokudera. "Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"O-oh... ¿eh...?" las palabras salieron como un gran revoltijo por lo que le tomó al peli plateado un segundo para descifrar lo que había dicho.

Gokudera parpadeó, "Oh." Entonces cayó en lo que Lambo había dicho: "¡Espera! ¿Quién te gusta?"

La mirada de Lambo se desplazó hacia el suelo, "I-Pin..." "Ya era hora".

"¿E- eh? ¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Lambo tartamudeó, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Gokudera.

"Quiero decir que todo el mundo sabe que te gustaba desde hace tiempo", respondió Gokudera.

"¿Es...? ¿Crees que lo sabe?"

"No, porque ella le preguntó a Hibari lo mismo la semana pasada."

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, "¿L- le gus- to?" Al ver al guardián de la tormenta asentir, Lambo saltó de la cama, "¡Esto es genial!" Lambo se fue hacia la puerta -deteniéndose abruptamente en el umbral.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionado Gokudera con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Lambo volvió la cabeza y sonrió, "Gracias, cabeza de pulpo."

Gokudera le dio al muchacho una sonrisa muy propia de él: "De nada, mocoso."


End file.
